


See you in the next life, yeah?

by Dark_Nightingale



Category: Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (2018)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Character Death, Dark, Drama, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied Slash, Missing Scene, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Nightingale/pseuds/Dark_Nightingale
Summary: - Увидимся в следующей жизни, да? - едва слышно шепчет Колин, силясь улыбнуться, кровь стекает с губ на подбородок, когда он закрывает глаза.
Kudos: 1





	See you in the next life, yeah?

**Author's Note:**

> Чувствую себя ужасно, что заставила Стефана пройти через это (вновь), но таково моё видение, как могла бы подействовать на него смерть Колина.

Стефан никогда не думал, что дойдет до такого. Что в его жизни наступит момент, когда ему придется стоять напротив человека, который вдохновлял его не один год и выбирать его участь, сжимая в ладони уже потеплевший пластик рукояти ножа.

— Ну что же, ты позволишь мне уйти или же убьешь меня? — спрашивает Колин, глядя Стефану прямо в глаза. Его голос абсолютно спокоен, как и всегда. Словно не его жизнь сейчас висит на волоске.  
— Выбор за тобой. Насколько у тебя вообще есть хоть какой-то выбор, — Ритман чуть пожимает плечами и Стефан думает, что даже сейчас тот не перестает намекать ему на то, что Стефан лишен свободы выбора, что здесь, что когда было принято решение убить отца и похоронить его во дворе.  
В голове Батлера какое-то время пусто, словно он чего-то ожидает, пока не приходит осознание, что он должен сделать.  
— Нет!.. Не так… — слабо произносит Стефан, глядя куда-то в потолок.  
Светловолосый разработчик понимающе кивает, зная, что Батлер всё ещё сопротивляется чужим выборам и пытается договориться с тем, кто управляет его жизнью на данный момент.  
— Прости… — обречённо шепчет Стефан, чуть приближаясь, и не опуская лезвие ножа.  
— Вижу, вы сделали выбор. Что ж… — Колин делает шаг навстречу, принимая свою участь.  
— Нет, я не могу так, как хотят они, — голос Стефана дрожит, он обхватывает руки своего кумира, обречённо утыкаясь лбом в грудь Ритмана. Рука, сжимающая нож, сильно дрожит, но Батлер сопротивляется, пока ещё удерживая её от тела Ритмана.  
— Стефан, всё в порядке. Это имело бы значение, если бы я умер, исчезнув раз и навсегда. Но существуют другие реальности, помнишь? Я не буду мертв в них, — шёпотом произносит Ритман, ободряюще сжимая его плечи, — И да, спереди тебе будет удобнее, — замечает он, словно читая мысли юноши о том, чтобы сделать это, заведя руку за его спину и…  
Глаза Стефана застилают слезы, стекая по щекам, когда он поднимается на носках и шепчет «Прости» в губы Колина. Нож погружается в плоть, и стон боли тонет в губах Батлера, крепко прижавшимся к его собственным.  
К изумлению Стефана, Колин не пытается отстраниться, а лишь сильнее давит на локоть его руки, направляя её.  
Стефан целует его до тех пор, пока лезвие ножа не входит в тело Колина по самую рукоять. Болезненный стон затихает, и юноша чувствует привкус крови на своих губах. Ритман начинает тяжелеть в его «объятиях», и он осторожно опускается с ним на пол, придерживая за голову. В уголках губ молодого мужчины кровь, как и на его собственных, уверен он.  
— Увидимся в следующей жизни, да? — едва слышно шепчет Колин, силясь улыбнуться, кровь стекает с губ на подбородок, когда он закрывает глаза.

Слёзы всё ещё катятся по лицу Стефана, когда Ритман в его руках издает свой последний вздох, и из груди юноши вырывается пронзительный крик, полный боли и отчаяния. Ему всё равно, что его услышат и что будет позже, когда обнаружат тела. Стефан Батлер уже никогда не будет прежним.


End file.
